


Shape shifters of the Sea, Magic wielders of the Soil

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: When Lescent meets Geralt, something in him changes. When Lescent meets Dandelion, something changes in them both. When Lescent meets Eskel, something in him heals. When Lescent meets Yen, something heals in them both. Triss is just along for the rides.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier/Original Character, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Jaskier/Original Character, Triss Merigold/Orginal Character





	1. Rhythms of the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lescent meets Geralt. They save a griffin's life in the process. Pickle meets Roach. They are fast friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lescent is of African and Islander descent. They have waist length hair that is usually sea green or ice water (like the Kanekalon hair). Their eyes match these two colors.

Lescent is a charmer, but they also have anxious energy that follows them when they around most pale people and most beings that are without magic. L has a horse and plenty tattoos and magic abilities and a head full of ever changing hair. L is mulling over getting yet another inking.

* * *

"Ah!" Geralt has leapt off of Roach and is fervently attacking a juvenile griffin. Said creature is bleeding from a large gash in his right wing. The White Wolf himself is limping, his left thigh sliced open. Roach is now off to the side a ways, grazing with Les's stallion Pickle. He is so named for his bright eyes. "Wait!" 'Whoa!" Geralt nearly falls over, the griffin took that brief distraction as a chance to attack again. "I have a better idea." Les hefts a griffin head into view. "And that is?", Geralt raises an eyebrow quizzically. "This griffin lost his sister and father to bored poachers. He's lashing out. Take this head and say you slayed him. I can get him to go. He was only guarding his mother and mate." Geralt makes a quick surroundings check. "So whose head is that?" "Oh, it belongs to his sister. I, uh, scared the poachers away." He ponders this, and then nods. "Fine. But you are in my debt." "And why is that?" "I wanted a good fight, that's all." L talks to the griffin in hushed, furtive tones. They use some salve on his wing as well. He flies off and from farther into the trees, two larger griffins also take to the skies. Lescent grins, "Oh, well, uh, may I buy you a drink. And fix your wounds?"

They move to do so before he even acquiesces. They use a different salve before Geralt beckons for Roach and prepares to mount. "Why?" L uses magic to get the blood off of Pickle and themself. They do it the old fashioned way for Roach and Geralt. L finally answers. "I wanted a good time, that's all." He huffs and they giggle. "I'm Lescent. This is Pickle." Barely stifling a laugh, Geralt questions: "Pickle?" "Oh, it's cause of his eyes." Lescent has decided to walk beside him, instead of riding Pickle. "I assume you already know my name and my horse's." Grinning, L nods and their hair changes from teal to turquoise. "I heard of the songs of your Dandelion, and I figured I could offer my services." He does not even know what to question or unpack from that statement. "Really?" "You don't have to kill all of them, you know." "Is that so?" Their hair changes again, to periwinkle. They stop walking and look Geralt squarely in his eyes. "Yes, really."

They keep on in silence. Geralt is mulling over this magical being and their mildly pacifist ways. The being in question is definitely getting a new tattoo or three. "The tavern right here has a wonderful inn, it's even separated from the tavern a bit. It only took three tries for them to accept both my and my horse!" Geralt is taken aback. Lescent, as sweet as they clearly are, definitely should not struggle to find lodging or sustenance. Plus, he is fairly certain they are harboring quite complex feelings for him. "Why three tries?" This question, unlike any of the others comes out as vaguely happy rumble. "Oh, they don't like my kind. At least, they did not have any goodwill towards creatures like me." Before they get hit with yet another question, Lescent anticipates what Geralt might say. "I'm a shape shifter. This is my true form when I am out of the water. I come from a long line of Sirens of special regions. Most non magical beings are truly so unkind." Geralt nods as he dismounts. L mumbles something to Pickle, who responds by leading Roach to the nearby stable. "So, what do you want to drink?" "Will they be alright?" "Oh, they surely will. The workers here are so much kinder than their higher ups."

The two walk into the lower level of the inn. "I would like one of those mead blends Jaskier has been going on about. What will you be drinking?" "I am not certain. They like to water down my drink in fears that I will get too inebriated and harm someone. Perhaps, I will get some wine. Are you hungry?" "Famished." This answer elicits a wide smile, one that shows sharp, stunning teeth. "Hello! It is little old me again. My horse and his horse are in the stable out back. First the two of us're going to get some food and drink and we would like two rooms on the second-" Geralt surprises himself, feeling emboldened by L's kind spirit and open disposition. "Only one room, actually. We'll split the cost." L smiles that wide smile. The innkeeper's child looks almost frightened, but Les means no harm at all. Maybe the griffin head is the scary aspect here. They both quickly count out the coins and Geralt hands them over.

"Let us go and quench our thirst and sate our hunger." Geralt smiles as he nods. They walk over to the rowdier side of things, and the new lack of noise is very annoying. Geralt rolls his eyes and tosses the head at the feet of the man who made the request. The man nearly faints, his wife hands the bag of coins over as she takes him to a corner to recover. Geralt orders for the twosome, as L finds seating. "I would like a doubly sweet mead blend and your finest venison. They will have a high red wine and-" He interrupts himself as he realizes that L does not eat meat or poultry. "What would you like for your dinner?" "I, um, would like a garden pie please." While they wait for their food, Geralt decides to satiate his own curiosity. "I'm getting the impression that you are interested in me in more ways than one." "Well, um, I find you to be absolutely resplendent. But besides that, you are simply intriguing." They lean their head on his shoulder. Geralt blushes and he finds that he feels the same about Lescent. They remain like that for a few more moments. The food arrives.

The two of them eat in silence, until Geralt finds he has more queries still. "Why are you here and not some realm with others like yourself?" "I wanted to try and adventure away from home. I couldn't get all of the tattoos back home anyways." Les stretches- Geralt catches a glimpse of some of said inkings. L has roughly eighteen. He takes the opportune moment to admire their form. L is tall and well toned, Jaskier would call them shapely or something like that. Secretly, a thrill goes through Les as he does so. Geralt is so caught up in looking he doesn't particularly pay any mind to the scent of their bridled joy. "How did you learn magic?" "I was born with the skill but I trained in a school for magic bearers until I was twenty. I'm nearly thirty now." "And your tattoos?" He nods towards a particularly impressive emblem on their right shoulder blade. "I was sixteen when I got my first two. The small one on my chin and the large one you brought up are both meant to represent my family line." They lock eyes with Geralt, who is enraptured by everything about 'em. A few more moments pass before he looks away. L eats nearly all their food and drinks nearly all their wine, as if to gather some strength for some extra confidence. "Are we sharing a bed, Geralt?" He sputters and nearly chokes on his meat. "If they only gave us one bed, it all depends." Les places their hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear as they get up. "I'd love to spend some time with you in closer quarters."

"I believe that I would enjoy that as well." With their hair changing from periwinkle to ice water to sea green, Lescent flounces away to relieve themself and as soon as they are out of earshot, some slimy thing passing for a decent man sidles into the seat next to Geralt. "Is that thing a friend of yours?" Geralt rolls his eyes and looks at the man's rapidly balding head. He grins, but hides it in his drink; "Les and I are close friends. They're a great wielder of spells and a descendant of the great sea dwellers of yore. Even if they were not, it would be best not to be so idiotic and uncouth." The man blanches and nearly falls out of the chair. "Perhaps, I shall be slower to judge in the future." He orders a beer and is off. Geralt is thinking of propositioning Lescent as he finishes eating. He thinks it would almost be meaningful, and that they'd still at least be in each other's orbits afterwards.

While they are outside again, they are communing with the birds and singing to the nearby plants. Eskel passes by on the far side of the stables, he does not see Les and they do not see him. Trees whisper with their leaves and animals frolic around Les's feet. They greet as many as they can before returning to Geralt's side. The way back of also chock full of wonderful encounters. They meet a snake that is particularity interested in L's company. "Hello there!" Slithering up Lescent's arm, the snake finds a new companion in them. The pair makes in into the tavern and Geralt almost grins. "I would very much like it if we were to perhaps go up to bed and-" He pauses, suddenly feeling very exposed. "I'd like to devour you, oh White Wolf. Would you allow me to do that to you?" Les leans in close and whispers a ghost of a kiss in front of his ear, "I promise you, we will do more than merely remain in similar circles." Geralt and Lescent have already paid for their meals, so away they shall go. L is excited, in multiple ways. As they make their way to the room, Geralt thinks about the snake. "Oh, Bismuth will be fine. Side Why snakes are excellent climbers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their name is pronounced Eh-lescent.


	2. Movements of the Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Lescent are bonding. This goes as well as you'd likely expect.

Bismuth has found a way into a tree outside. It is very possible the snake is a magical being too. Nonetheless, neither of them are sure about the sex nor gender. Geralt is watching Les dance around the room. They've noticed that there're two beds, each large enough to fit at least three comfortably. L has dropped a rucksack full of foraged & bartered items that they have picked up in the past several days onto one of the beds. There's fruit, bark, stones, potions, even small swatches of fabrics. It's overjoying.

* * *

Geralt has taken a bath, Les took something like that in the rain because they wanted copious amounts of fresh air. He sits on the other bed and is now observing Lescent as they sort through new and old belongings. Les is still naked, much unlike Geralt; he is wearing a downy yellow robe over his small clothes. They bend to pick up a new relic, and he nearly whistles. Les senses this and therefore saunters into his space before settling square onto his lap. He kisses the back of their neck and their eyes flash a bright blue and a bright orange before going back to their usual colors. L spins and they look directly in his eyes as the pair face each other. He runs his hand through their hair, it becomes a deep deep red in response. As they kiss, Geralt feels their arousal abruptly and sharply spike. "What am I doing that could possibly be that attractive to you?" They giggle, "Your rolling of hips is quite-"; Geralt receives a few nips to the neck, "-tantalizing." He swallows, suddenly vaguely embarrassed. They weren't even doing anything too exciting. Why was he so eager? He stills and Lescent seeks to comfort him, "I think your interest in me is wonderful, truly." Geralt hides behind his hair as L removes his small clothes. Leaning away for but a moment, they rustle up a minuscule jar of oil and tie their hair up into a high ponytail. Feeling a little bit emboldened, Geralt kisses down their neck as soon as Cent is fully back in his orbit. Nibbling along their collarbones before moving up to L's jawline, he senses their awe? Apparently, they truly appreciate his tightly taut gentleness, even as their broiling energy suggests that Lescent wants him to do more.

They sigh out a breathy moan; L wriggles their hips and gingerly scratches Geralt's back. He huffs, a signature sound. The resulting laugh is shockingly saccharine. "Allow me, dear Witcher." Cent begins to mark him up, in earnest now. Their finger pads rub circles of affection into his skin. As he reacts in surprise, he throbs as well. The special mermaid magician does a brief incantation out of habit, while they kiss away any leftover objections. Rolling themself onto Geralt's member takes quite a bit of effort, they use a coin sized portion of the oil and the two of them let out sounds of relief. Geralt thrusts sharp and shallow. His head spins. They rolls their hips to meet him and allow him to take charge of the moment. He leaves bruises littering their entire front torso, which spurs them on. L scratches him once more, albeit not so gingerly. Geralt is swift with his movements, but after he climaxes, he relaxes some. Lescent lets him get on top now; they now are so close. After they attain their orgasm, they use magic to wick away their combined essences. Geralt takes a taste right before that, though. He kisses them furiously as soon as they get to wiping him down. They respond in kind, acquiescing when he asks to return the favor. Geralt wants to clean up further in the rain. Lescent briefly tugs his hair, chuckling. "No, thank you lovely, but you absolutely should go on ahead." Geralt never took off his robe, he'll wash it outside too. Bismuth makes a new way into the room as Lescent prepares to take a bath.

After the two of them get cleaner, L flops onto the empty bed. Geralt begins braiding their hair. Dandelion is good at more than singing & other bardic activities, but someone else (likely Lescent) will have to remind him of this. "Do you think Yennefer will like me?" He half shrugs, fingers still busily at work. "You have enough in common. She'd warm up to you eventually." He nods, surveys his handiwork. "How's Triss?" Lescent turns to face Geralt. "Oh, she's well. We spent some time at a bathing house together a little over three weeks ago. Meeting her was strange, she was feverish after some battle or another but she could still see me clearly." "That is pretty weird, how, uh, do you feel about her Les?" Geralt huffs, he knows he needn't be jealous. "Oh, she's absolutely wondrous." L is swooning, they smile brightly and colors are changed. Bismuth returns with a bag of small breads and things. The three eat their fill and promptly go for another rest. They wake to the softly hued sun steadily making its way across the sleepy horizon. Geralt decides to pack some of the breads and some of L's newly procured wares for his return. Lescent scoops up Bis as they too plan for a new adventure. "Where are you off to, beloved Witcher?" "I have to take Roach to a sanctuary for special treatments. Will I- will we-?" L giggles and kisses Geralt gingerly, he just finished the braids. 

"I plan on spending some time with some of your other friends. Maybe do a performance or two." Kissing Little Myth over and over makes their hair glow green and their eyes shimmer two shades of purple. The snake is loving having all this love lavished. "I think you should stop by. Maybe bring a friend? Tri or Cir perhaps?" He nods as L leans in. "It'd be such an honor, Sir Geralt of Rivia." They pull him in for a searing kiss, "Or is it My Liege? My Lord?" They guffaw and glimmer and glow as Geralt goes nearly crimson. Bis soothes his red skin with a slithering snake's scales embrace. Geralt leaves the room dazed and covered in hickeys, which only happens after he makes it so Lescent falls asleep that way. Before this Witcher got all cuddled up them and their new reptilian companion, he had never quite felt so wholly safe, protected, truly at home. The three of them will surely meet again and again, likely very, very soon.


End file.
